the respite in the tension
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Drabble. Sometimes Gideon thought Regulus took himself too seriously. Surely there's an ounce of mischief in both Black brothers? Mention if used, thx. *companion fic to Morghen's "we will be the last ones standing"*


**the respite in the tension**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my twin, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in the **M&MWP forum. **Check out and join the forum FUN! Read, review, and enjoy! Note: This fic is a companion piece to her oneshot, "we will be the last ones standing," the 1st Regideon fic, which you should DEFINITELY read. -w-

- ^-^3

_"__I'm coming up on infra-red  
There is no running that can hide you  
'Cause I can see in the dark  
I'm coming up on infra-red  
Forget your running, I will find you__"_

—_Placebo, "Infra-Red"_

Gideon yawned and leaned back in his chair. He and Regulus were studying again, in the library again, in their spot again. The thing was, Gideon had finished his work hours ago. And he was beginning to wonder if Regulus had done the same.

"Hey, Reg…you done?"

Regulus didn't respond. His eyes flew over page after page of some ancient-looking text even though he wasn't taking notes.

Gideon sighed and rolled his eyes. He tipped his chair forward so that all four feet were back on the ground, and then he nudged Regulus' foot. "Regulus."

"Hmm?" He finally appeared to have snapped his concentration. "What, Gid?"

"Ah—" Gideon paused. Sometimes he forgot that Regulus' eyes…they had this habit of making Gideon's mouth go dry. Gideon sometimes wondered if he'd just been in the gray, stone castle for too long, or if he really loved those steel-colored irises that much. "Um, I was wondering…are you done yet?"

The Slytherin dropped those eyes momentarily to the tome before him. "I suppose…" He finally picked his head up and looked at their surroundings. "Oh, Merlin, Madam Pince has already turned up the light of the lanterns? How late is it?"

"Late," Gideon offered. "We'll be lucky enough to catch the tail end of dinner at this point."

Regulus furrowed that dark brow and glared at the twin, and Gideon felt a tad victorious; though he hated the idea of Regulus being mad at him, Gideon couldn't help but admit how sexy that glare was. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" He scoffed as he collected his things. "It's not as though anyone from my House would think to spirit something away for me."

The redhead frowned; he had forgotten about that since he himself knew Fabian would bring him _something_, even if it was just a pastry. "Sorry" was all Gideon could say.

"Never mind," Regulus retorted in a curt manner. "Stay here while I return the books."

"What? No, that's punishment," Gideon said, and he stood and snaked an arm around the smaller wizard's waist before he could escape. That was another thing—Regulus really couldn't punish Gideon that way, because Gideon was bigger, stronger, and he had no qualms about catching Regulus and never letting him get away. And Gideon would never let him get away, ever.

Regulus made a noise in the back of his throat that was closer to a groan of annoyance than a moan of temptation. "I'm just asking you to part with me for five minutes."

"No can do. I have separation anxiety," Gideon said, his eyes shining. Regulus couldn't leave him with his eyes shining, could he?

But the younger Black brother smirked. "Then how about a friendly game of hide-and-seek?"

"You gotta be joking… And you call _me_ 'childish.'"

"Is that no?"

"It isn't a yes," Gideon grumbled.

Regulus pushed him down into a chair and pecked his lips to get him to behave. "All right, then. Charm yourself so that you don't see or hear me leave and count to ten hippogriffs."

"Count hippogriffs?"

"It's something my brother did when we were little—now shut it," he added, sticking out his tongue.

Gideon forced down his chuckle at Regulus' expense and did as Regulus asked after the Slytherin had left. Sure, Gideon wasn't perfect at Charms, but he'd watched Fabian perfect them over the years, so he supposed his spells weren't _that_ bad. But, boy, was it hard to keep his eyes closed while he heard nothing go on around him.

After ten hippogriffs had passed, Gideon undid the magic. However, he first thought that he'd screwed up the counter-spell, because the library still sounded awfully quiet. He stood and looked around; the books were gone from the table, though their bags were still there. Pince was nowhere in sight…but neither was Regulus. Gideon's pulse quickened for a second—but then he took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

It wasn't as though he could sniff Regulus out, and Regulus was a Seeker—he was supposed to move lightly and swiftly, like a cat. The comparison briefly amused Gideon, but as he passed aisles without searching them, his focus remained on Regulus himself.

Gideon's feet moved on their own as he turned right, right, left, right, left, left—and Regulus gaped at him in astonishment as Gideon grinned and marched right up to him to seize those lips again.

"Found you," the redhead breathed against the raven-haired male.

"How—?" Regulus' question was caught in his throat. He appeared to be rather moved by Gideon's small feat.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to curse you," Gideon jested, his hands resting comfortably in the small of Regulus' back. After all, how could he tell Regulus that he'd followed not even the trace of body heat Regulus had left in his wake…but the faint _feeling_ of Regulus' presence? He couldn't explain that to his love; he could barely wrap his own mind around it. But as Regulus smirked against his collarbone, Gideon felt he didn't have to explain anything at all.

- ^-^3

**SEE? SEE? IT'S POSSIBLE! FLUFF THAT INCLUDES REGULUS IS POSSIBLE! XDDD *iz quite proud of self* More importantly, fluff using **_**Placebo**_** lyrics is possible. ;DDD Yah, yah. Uh-huh, you got that right. But I think the fluff has to come from Gideon, really. *lol* Gosh, they are kyoot…**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! And visit Morghen's story, too! It's SOOO GOOD!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


End file.
